Meeting Santana
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: Just another one shot about a random Brittana meeting..adapted from a story i read..enjoy. pure smut


And there it was; the movie was ending. He looked over at me and smiled slyly, and I knew something was up. He immediately moved closer to me, trying to kiss me.

"For the love of fuck Artie, it's only our third day together!" I said to him, trying to keep quiet.

"But I love you Brittany," he said, smiling again, now grabbing my shirt. I tried to pull away, but he held on tight, and I didn't want to rip my shirt. He started to lift it up to expose my breasts.

"What the fuck Artie, get away from me!" I screamed, furious now. He kept trying to pull my shirt up, saying;

"I want to see your boobs Brittany, I gotta see them, I love you!"

"No way you asshole, fuck off!" I screamed again, getting out of his reach and pulling my shirt back down. I started running; I didn't know what else to do. I was crying, my cheeks were flushed and I was so embarrassed. There were people staring now, and Artie was looking really pissed off. I ran and ran until I got far enough away from the theater, and I ran into a pizza restaurant near me. I ran to the bathroom, still crying, ignoring the people looking at me. I went inside, and just to my luck, an employee was washing her hands. I stared at her, tears running down my face. She stopped the water.

"What happened?" she asked. She was very pretty, long brown hair and beautiful mocha eyes. She was 17 at the time, and she looked very concerned.

"I just nearly got raped by my ex!" I said, sobbing. She pulled me in close and hugged me, whispering "It'll be okay, it's okay now… forget him… shh, it's okay." I kept sobbing, I just could stop.

"It was only our third date," I said, still crying, but I was hugging her back now.

"It's all right now, just forget him," she whispered soothingly, rubbing my back now. I started to calm down.

"Sorry about that whole thing," I mumbled, wiping the tears away.

"It's not a problem…?

"Brittany."

"Brittany. I'm Santana," she said, grabbing some of the paper towels and wiping the rest of my tears off.

"You look sorta familiar…" I said, now getting a good look at her face.

"Yeah, I go to your school. I'm your lunch period," she says, nodding.

"Right, I remember you now…" I say, staring at her.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes Brittany," Santana said, giving a small smile.

"Thanks, your eyes are beautiful too…" I said, smiling back.

I realized then that Santana was still holding my hand. I pulled it away, embarrassed, cheeks still flaming red. She looked embarrassed as well.

"Uh, sorry.. er, Brittany, I didn't mean to…" she stuttered.

"No, it's uhm… it's okay," I said.

"Listen, I have to get back to work, my boss is already pissed off at me. But, here's my number, call me tonight. We can get together and just… hang out," said Santana, handing me a piece of paper. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll call you." I turned to leave, but before I could leave, Santana called out, "Brittany, wait."

I turned around, and she was there, and she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me hard on the lips. I felt myself kissing her back, and it felt… well, good. We broke the kiss and stood there, both of us shocked and embarrassed.

"You still gonna call me?" asked Santana with a sly smile.

"You bet," I said.

My friends say I am very pretty. I was only 17 and I'm 5 feet 8 inches tall. I've got long blonde hair, and I've got shockingly blue eyes. My breasts are only an A-cup size. I've got my own bedroom and shower, courtesy of my older brother moving out to college. It's nice to have that much privacy.

I sat on my bed, the paper with Santana's number in my hand. I wasn't sure what to do, really. I was so disturbed by how Artie acted that I was afraid of getting into another relationship. And Santana kissed me… KISSED me. Although, I have to admit I enjoyed it, I thought to myself. She was very sweet, and nice, and cute…

I picked up my cellphone and dialed the number. It rang… and rang… and rang… and finally,

"Hello?"

"S-Santana?" I said, nervous

"Brittany, is that you? I knew you would call."

"Yeah, well, uhm… I thought about what you did before and… well I liked it."

"Did you really? I… I did too," she said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Do… do you still want to hang out? You can come over here, my parents won't mind," I asked, still nervous.

"Yeah, I'm free now. Where do you live?"

I told her my address, and she hung up. I waited only 10 minutes before my doorbell rang. I jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, getting there before my parents. I opened the door, and there was Santana, in a cute little pink shirt, tight jeans and flip-flops.

"Hey, Santana!" I said, smiling at her.

"Hey Brittany, you alright now?" she asked, smiling back.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Please, come in," I said, stepping aside and opening the door fully. Santana walked in, and my mom chose that moment to come running in out of nowhere.

"Brittany! Was that the UPS man? I'm waiting for a package from your Auntie…" she asked hopefully.

"No Mom, it wasn't. This is Santana, one of my friends. I asked her to come over," I said, smiling.

"Oh, Santana, how nice to meet you! Any friend of Brittany's is a friend of mine!" my Mom replied, looking at us. Santana stood very close to me, and her arm brushed against mine. "You've got very pretty eyes, Santana," said my Mom. Santana laughed.

"I get that a lot."

"Well," said my Mom, "I don't want to keep you two from having any fun. Go on up to Brittany's room you two, she loves it there. I'm going out for a bit, I "

I smiled and walked towards the stairs, and Santana follows, saying to me

"She's pretty bubbly, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it," I say, laughing.

"Holy shit Britt, you have your own shower?" Santana asked, turning to me.

"Yep, it's really great having that kind of privacy," I said, smiling at her.

"No kidding! I'd give up my job for my own shower!" she says, giggling. I can't help but laugh too. There's a bit of an awkward silence before Santana finally speaks.

"Brittany, about this afternoon… I don't know what came over me; you're just… so attractive, and I couldn't help myself," Santana said shyly.

"It's alright," I said, moving to her. "I was so scared disturbed by that asshole and… you made me feel better and happy and you made me feel… loved…" Santana stared at me, her cheeks getting red.

"You… you really liked it?" she asked. I nodded, embarrassed too.

"I… I gotta say, I'm a gay, Brittany… I always have been, ever since a boy tried to touch me down there," she said, looking down at her feet.

"I-I don't," I stuttered, "I mean, I didn't know, I never could have guessed…"

"Most people wouldn't think it," she mumbled. I reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze. She looked up at me with her pretty eyes, and she kissed me again. I kissed her back, a long, passionate kiss. She ran her tongue over my lips, and I opened them, sucking her tongue into my mouth. She giggled and said, "You need to close the door, Brittany." I giggled too and went to the door, shutting it quietly.

"Are you sure no one is gonna barge in?" Santana asked.

"Nah, my parents know well enough not to come in when it's closed," I said, smiling. I walked back over to her, and she grabbed me, kissed me hard on the lips again, and lowered me onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed and leaned down over me, kissing me. I put my arms around her, pulling her in, and I felt her soft, pert breasts against mine. I stared into her eyes again, and she murmured, "You are so cute when you're flushed." I giggled and nodding, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Can I take your shirt off?" whispered Santana, her breath hot on my neck. I nodded again, unable to speak. She gently pulled my shirt up and over my head, being very gentle. She was still on top of me, and she sat back, pulling her own shirt over her head. She was not wearing a bra. Her breasts were a lot bigger than mine.

"Santana," I whispered, "How did your nipples not show through your shirt? It was really tight on you…"

"I don't know, this is my first time at anyone's house without a bra…" she said, giving me a sly smile as she unclipped my bra.

"Your breasts are perfect, big ones just don't look all that good," she breathed, nibbling on my neck.

"Yours do," I said, giggling. She blushed and kissed me again, her lips moving against mine, and she stroked my cheek gently. I was getting hornier. I couldn't resist, she was so sexy and hot and cute and lovable…

"Santana, I want more," I said, kissing her forcefully, twisting my tongue around hers.

"I need more," she said, winking at me. She pulled down my jeans, caressing my thighs, and I unzipped hers, pulling them off. What surprised me the most was that there was an orange dildo sticking out of the side of her lace panties!

"What is this?" I asked, sensuously sliding it out of her panties.

"What's it look like, silly," she said, giggling.

"I don't know, I think it's a dildo," I said playfully. "We may have to try it out just to see." Santana giggled again.

"You are one ball of fun, aren't you," she whispered, pulling my panties down to expose my pink, puffy and wet pussy. "Oh my god Brittany, I've never seen someone get so wet before… not even I can do that!" she giggled again. I took one look at her panties and I saw the wet spot growing.

"Santana, you're pretty wet back here too," I said, rubbing her pussy lips through the fabric. She shivered and I felt her hard nipples harden against my stomach. My own were hard as well, sticking straight up and hard as pebbles. Santana poked a finger into my pussy lips, twirling it around and gathering my juices on it. I pulled her panties off completely, rubbing her feet before going back. I started touching her pussy, feeling the smooth softness of her hairless snatch. My finger was instantly wet, and she shuddered again, moaning. She took her finger out of my pussy and presented it to my mouth, and I took the invitation to suck my juice off, moaning into her finger. I put my own finger near her mouth, and she began to suck her sweet nectar off of it.

Santana moaned loudly as I stuck my finger back into her pussy. I swirled it around, moving it in and out slowly and sensuously. Her snatch was a cute pink color, and it looked so pretty, hairless and glistening. I gasped loudly as Santana's tongue penetrated my little pussy, taking me to a place I never knew possible. It felt so good, so sexy, and she knew where to go. She started with my clit, sending waves of pleasure fluttering through my stomach. She circled her tongue around my lips, getting them moister with her spit. I gasped again before latching on to her mound, sucking gently on her clit. She moaned loudly and shuddered again.

"That feels so amazing Brittany, I've never had another girl lick my pussy as good as you are right now… you sure you aren't bi? Because you're one hell of a pussy eater," she said hotly.

"No, I 'm not… I wasn't bisexual, sorta just curious, but now… now I think I might be now, I like you Santana…" I said breathlessly, moaning again. She turned around, staring into my eyes, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I tasted my juices on her lips, our clits rubbed together.

"I like you too Brittany… more than the world, I like you," moaned Santana. She began rubbing my breasts, being very tender, and she started to roll my nipple between her fingers, watching as it got harder. She leaned down and started suckling on the other, and I experienced a whole new sensation.

"Oh.. oh my god, San… I… I've never had my nipples sucked before, it's so… good…" I moaned, tossing my head from side to side from the pleasure coursing through me now. I felt it building in the base of my stomach, a constant pressure, getting larger.

"I think I'm gonna… gonna cum soon, San…" I said, gasping again.

"Oh, Baby, I want you to," Santana said, kissing me tenderly on the lips again before moving off of the bed and to the floor. I scooted my butt to the edge, and Santana lifted my legs up, exposing my shaved snatch. She gave me a sly smile before sticking her finger in again, going in to the knuckle. I shivered as she lapped at my clit, bringing my pussy to life. I felt myself getting closer, and I also started feeling the urge to pee; it was getting very bad.

"San, I don't wanna stop, but I gotta pee really bad…" I said, moving to get off the bed. She pushed me back down, putting a finger to my lips, her other hand still massaging my pussy.

"You don't need to pee. Trust me, once you cum, you'll know why." With that, she stuck a second finger in my pussy, rubbing my g-spot. I started moaning and cooing, clutching the sheets. The urge to pee got bigger and bigger, and so did my orgasm. I neared release, and I moaned, "San, I'm gonna cum baby… I'm gonna pee too, I can't hold it!" I gasped again, feeling the waves come. She pulled her fingers out of my pussy and latched her mouth on to my mound, sucking my lips into her mouth and tonguing my clit. I came, screaming, and I felt something warm gushing out of my pussy. I was in heaven, my pussy was throbbing, my stomach fluttered, and I felt my self explode into Santana's waiting mouth. Santana leaned up and forced my lips open with hers, her tongue entwining with mine. I tasted my juices on her mouth, and her chin was covered with a clear liquid.

"What is that? Is it pee" I asked, looking at her.

"It's your cum, Brittany. You didn't pee at all, you squirted. And boy did you squirt… I couldn't suck it all down! You're like.. a pro squirter, babe…" she said, kissing me again. I licked my juice off her chin, before I moved off to her nipple, pulling it into my mouth. I suckled on it for a moment, felt it get hard in my mouth, before moving on to the other one. Santana began moaning, and I moved my hand down to her mound, cupping it in my hand. My middle finger slipped inside, and my thumb caressed her clit. She gasped and cooed, urging me to go more. I obliged, pushing my finger all the way in, massaging her inner walls. Santana leaned down towards my ear, nibbling on it gently before she breathed hotly, "Damnit Brittany, you're too good… I want you to put the dildo in me, now. Do it!" she gasped out the last part. She got off of me and laid down on the side of the double bed, spreading her legs open. I positioned myself in front of her glistening hairless snatch, grabbing the dildo off the side of the bed.

I started to rub the dildo over the edges of her pussy lips, drawing her juice on it like a lube.

"Put it in me, now!" she screamed at me. I giggled and plunged the dildo into her dripping snatch. She screamed again, rocking hard on the bed. "Brittanyiiii, I'm cumming already!" she moaned, shaking. Her pussy contracted around the dildo, pulling it into her, her moaning getting louder as she shuddered from the pleasure.

"Oh oh oh, oh my god I can't stop, I can't stop cumming, ooooh I'm cumming oh fuck yes yes YES!" Santana moaned, still shaking. Her pussy was leaking that same clear fluid that had covered her chin after I came, and I leaned down to lick it up, it tasted so sweet. I pulled the dildo out, and Santana moaned "Noooo don't stop…" I licked the dildo clean of her juice savoring the taste, before plunging it back into her snatch. She screamed, starting to cum again instantly, and she grabbed my arm, forcing more of the dildo inside of her.

"Come on up here Britt, I wanna lick up your hot pussy again," Santana moaned breathlessly. Her cheeks were flushed and she was shaking so much, but obliged, moving on top of her and putting my snatch in her face. She immediately latched onto my pussy, and I moaned, my pussy was throbbing and dripping cum again. Santana gasped into my pussy as her own throbbed and contracted, she was cumming again, this time she squirted it out a little. I lovingly licked it up as I felt myself nearing an orgasm again. I started to feel the waves of pleasure again and the urge to pee. As I got closer, Santana pulled my hand with the dildo out of her pussy, grabbed it and shoved it all the way into my snatch. I screamed again, cumming all over her breasts, face and my sheets. I buried my face into her mound, lapping at her clit, and she screamed too, cumming with me.

We both collapsed onto the bed, too tired to speak from cumming so hard. I crawled over Santana and got under the bed sheets, and I motioned for her to do the same. She got in, and I turned the lights off with a remote that my dad put in for me to use. I held Santana in my arms and she held me, and I nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you baby..I love you San, so much,would you go out with me?" I whispered, squeezing my hands around her back. She giggled and pulled me closer, resting her head on mine.

"I love you too Britt, and I always will, And i would be honored to go out with you" she said lovingly. We fell asleep in each others arms, and I know I fell asleep smiling.


End file.
